Terak
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Sanyassa IV | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Zakul | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = King | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Sanyassan | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Wit Grijs | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Longsword ATA Pulse-Wave Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Pulga | affiliatie = Sanyassan Marauders | era = }} thumb|250px|Terak verandert in as Terak was de boosaardige en woeste leider van de groep Sanyassans die op Endor waren gestrand ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War. Biografie Terak was een Sanyassan met een indrukwekkende gestalte en uiterlijk. Gewapend met een Longsword en een ATA Pulse-Wave Blaster Pistol was Terak een woeste verschijning voor vriend en vijand. Hij was gehuld in pantsers en een lange mantel. Hij regeerde de Sanyassans omdat hij de grootste, sluwste en sterkste was onder hen. Terak bouwde een schuilplaats voor hem en zijn soortgenoten in een stenen fort genaamd Terak's Keep aan de Dragon's Spine. Hij ging ook een samenwerking aan met de Nightsister Charal die hij gebruikte om zijn meer snode plannen te doen lukken. Hij regeerde de Sanyassans gedurende ongeveer 100 jaar. Terak was op zoek naar de ‘power’. De Sanyassans wilden niet alleen Endor verlaten, Terak was ook in het bezit van een oud perkament waarvan hij hoopte dat dit hem ooit macht over het hele universum zou geven. Alleen had hij de ‘power’ nodig om dit perkament zijn kracht te laten vrijkomen. Eén van de eerste slachtoffers was Salek Weet, een verkenner die was gecrasht op Endor. Zij hadden zijn schip gezien en eisten van Salek dat hij hen de ‘power’ gaf. Nadat Salek dit niet kon, stopte Terak hem in de cel waar hij stierf. De groep van Terak had ruzie met alle inwoners van Endor. In 3.5 ABY hadden de Sanyassans nog een schip ontdekt nabij Bright Tree Village. De Marauders voerden een aanval uit op het dorp waarbij drie leden van de Towani familie sneuvelden en enkel Cindel kon ontsnappen. Opnieuw was Terak op zoek naar de ‘power’ en nu was Cindel volgens hem de sleutel tot het ontrafelen van het geheim. De ‘power’ was eigenlijk een Crystal Oscillator van hun ruimteschip en Cindel kon daarover niets vertellen. Terak was woest en gooide ook Charal in de kerker nadat hij haar magische ring had afgenomen. Maar Noa Briqualon zette samen met Teek en Wicket een reddingsactie op waardoor Cindel werd gered. Terak lanceerde een massale aanval die echter werd weerstaan door de Ewoks en Noa Briqualon. Op het einde van het gevecht ging Terak een duel aan met Noa wat hij uiteindelijk won. Toen hij de genadeslag wou toebrengen, mikte Wicket met een slinger op het magische amulet dat Terak rond zijn hals had gehangen. Terak versteende en viel uit elkaar tot een hoopje assen. Na zijn dood ontstond er anarchie onder de Sanyassans ondanks de aanwezigheid van Teraks zoon Zakul en de tactisch sterke General Yavid, die de orde probeerden te herstellen. Achter de Schermen *Terak werd gespeeld door Carel Struycken, bekend van onder andere Twin Peaks en MIB. Verschijning *Battle for Endor: An Ewok Adventure Bron *Terak in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Star Wars Gamer Issue 9 *Who is Who in Galaxies – Star Wars Insider n° 65 category:Sanyassans category:Monarchen category:Endorians